As multi-residential houses such as apartments, tenements, buildings, and the like come into spotlight as centric dwelling spaces with an increase in the population density due to urbanization, the importance of anti-crime measures for the residential spaces is growing. In particular, in case of the lower floors of the detached houses or multi-residential houses, installation of lattice supports for preventing crimes is generalized due to necessity of the crime prevention for windows.
However, in the case where such lattice supports are installed in windows, continuous maintenance and repair thereof is required. In addition, there is encountered a problem in that the windows cannot be utilized at an emergency time such as occurrence of fires as well as in a daily life. Also, there is involved a problem in that a field of outdoor vision is obstructed and aesthetic appearance of the windows is poor.
Therefore, a window including a locking device has been devised in place of a window with lattice supports for prevention of crimes. As one example of a technology related with the window including such a locking device, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0183381 entitled “A Window Including Crime-Preventing Means” has been proposed. The window including the crime-preventing means is constructed such that a typical sliding window opened/closed in a horizontal or vertical sliding manner selectively includes a plurality of sliders configured to perform an anti-crime function, a plurality of linkages connected to the sliders by means of shaft pins to ascend the sliders, and a frame configured such that the sliders and the linkages are guided along the frame upon the ascending of the sliders and the folding of the linkages. The lowermost slider of the sliders includes a stopper fixed to one side of a window frame to be opened and a sliding slot configured such that the stopper is selectively retained by the sliding slot and slides along the sliding slot to restrict the descending/descending of the slider. Thus, an anti-crime function can be performed even in a state in which one side of the window is partially or fully opened.
In addition, there have been proposed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0413121 entitled “Assembly of Sliding Window Including Security Window”, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0094727 entitled “Crime-Preventing Window Structure Openable/Closable in The Room in Case of Fire”, and Korean Patent No. 10-0724309 entitled “Anti-Crime Window Frame Structure for Architecture Complex”.
However, the conventional window including the locking device for prevention of crimes entails a problem in that its construction is inevitably complicated in order to implement the combined locking and unlocking function for prevention of crimes in a window, thus making it difficult to maintain/repair the window. In addition, there is caused a problem in that a user suffers from an inconvenience of having to lock/unlock the window. Also, in order to prevent the movement of the window in a state in which the window mounted in the window frame is closed or is partially opened at a specific position, since the user always operates a locking device implemented in the window personally to cause the window to be locked, he or she suffers from an inconvenience of having to secure the window. In the case where the user does not lock the window due to an inadvertent mistake, there is a risk of intruder access to the window.
In order to cope with such problems, the present applicant has proposed a window device having an anti-crime function disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0049593. This window device proposed by the present applicant is constructed such that it includes: a recess member joined to one of a window frame and a window and having a plurality of engagement elements formed thereon at regular intervals in the sliding direction of the window; a locker installed in the other of the window frame and the window so as to be engaged with the engagement elements of the recess member to maintain a locked state of the recess member and the locker; and a locking member disposed in the indoor direction of the window frame and having a key unit configured to release the locked state of the recess member and the locker.
Likewise, it can be expected that the window device having an anti-crime function proposed by present applicant through the earlier application will have the following effects.
The window device allows a crime-preventing function to be performed while maintaining a basic structure of a window.
The window device allows the window to be opened only indoors and to be freely opened the window even in any desired position within the window frame.
The window device can minimize exposure of the construction for prevention of crimes through an appearance of the window.
The window device can provide a security function while minimizing a modification in the structure of a general window frame and window.
The window device can easily maintain and repair the window after the crime-preventing function is bestowed to the window.
Therefore, the present inventor has simply and easily implemented a structure for performing the locking function while maintaining the technical spirit of the window device having the anti-crime function proposed through the earlier application, and thus has completed the prevent invention so as to be more easily applied to various forms of windows and window frames, which have been provided previously.